Electronic monitoring systems are used to detect and monitor the location of individuals, such as home detainees. These systems typically comprise a portable tracking unit, such as an ankle monitor, that is worn by the individual that is monitored. The tracking unit transmits position data to a remote system for processing. Personnel at the monitoring facility monitor the position data to identify when the individual has violated position and/or time constraints of their detention. When a violation has been identified, the monitoring personnel can alert law enforcement so that appropriate action can be taken.
Previously known monitoring systems and home detention systems typically require nearly constant monitoring to ensure that any abnormal movements are detected so that law enforcement can be informed. In addition, these systems also require that position and time constraint parameters be identified beforehand so they can be applied during monitoring. These constraints can be different for each individual that is monitored. Consequently, previously known electronic monitoring systems require a significant amount of time and effort be expended in setting up and maintaining.